


Not A Prince

by LicieOIC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Episode: s02e07 Child of the Moon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ruby leaves Belle chained up in the library in the "Child of the Moon" episode, Mr. Gold is sent to retrieve her, since he's the only one with a spare key to the building. And he was never the sort to pass up an advantageous opportunity, especially when his Belle is right where he wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



> This is sheer PWP, because I saw the episode and got inspired for shackles!porn. 
> 
> I'm posting this now because a friend finished a chapter for her WIP and I love to help motivate her, but I'd also like to dedicate this, my very first Rumbelle fic, to my favorite Rumbelle author, CharlotteAshmore. I absolutely adore her writing and reading her stuff gave me the confidence I needed to post this.

Belle tugged ineffectually at the chains once again. It had been several hours since Ruby had tricked her and shackled her to a cement column in the library. From what she could tell through the gaps in the paper covered windows, it was quite dark outside. So far, no one had heard her yelling and she couldn’t reach her purse, so calling someone for help on her mobile wasn’t an option, nor could she reach the phone at the circulation desk. She heaved a sigh, pushing her heavy brown hair over her shoulder, and considered trying to get some sleep on the floor, though the cold tile wasn’t all that appealing. Surely, someone would come by… eventually.

“Well, well, well.”

She went motionless, like a fox caught in a trap, as that soft voice with its rolling burr sent a shiver along her spine, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, she turned, wondering how she could have missed the sound of the cane tapping on the tile, of his hard soled, expensive Italian shoes clacking closer, step by step. She suspected he’d muffled his noise on purpose, expressly to surprise her.

He came around one of the bookshelves, from the direction of the back door, a smug smirk on his face. He stopped, bringing his cane around to his front, leaning both hands on top of the handle. “A little wolf told me you’d gotten yourself in a bit of a predicament, Miss French,” said Mr. Gold.

She lifted an eyebrow. “Got myself into it?” she repeated. “Ruby’s the one who tricked me.”

“Semantics.” He lifted one hand and dangled a key from it briefly before he stuffed it in his jacket pocket. “As I’m the only one in town with a spare key, here I am.”

She rolled her eyes and lifted her shackled wrists. “So, you’re here to rescue me, then, Rumpel?”

“Rescue you, dearie?” he said, slowly moving toward her. “As far as I know, it’s princes who rescue damsels in distress.” A feral grin spread across his lips, the gold tooth in the lower corner of his mouth glinting in the dim light. “And I, Miss French, am no prince.”

Heat began pooling low within her as his tone raised goosebumps along her arms. She shifted subtly as she felt her cheeks warm. “I know that,” she said, biting her lip, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Not a prince… but a beast,” he said, moving ever closer, invading her space, making her back up to the column. “That’s what I’ve always been, isn’t it?”

“You’re not a beast, Rumpel,” she said, lifting her chin.

“Oh, but I am,” he insisted. “And I think…” He leaned in, his face coming in so close, she could smell the musk of his aftershave. Her nipples tightened in anticipation, making her suck in a quick breath, wanting to feel his suit jacket rasping across them through her clothes. Why was he still holding back? “I think a part of you _likes_ it,” he said in that soft, rumbly voice of his and she shivered. Because he was right. His insidious little whisper curled around a dark place within her, one that thrilled just the tiniest little bit when he flexed his power with her as he was now. That small part of her lifted it’s head and reached out for him with both hands. “And what do beasts do when they have a tasty morsel captured and at their mercy?”

He put one hand on either side of her, caging her in, letting go of the cane to rest it against the wall. She could feel warmth radiating from him, though he still wasn’t touching her. Not yet. She waited, but he didn’t kiss her, though it would be so easy. She could tilt her head and brush his lips with hers, but still she waited, mesmerized.

“They devour them,” he whispered, half-growled.

She startled slightly as he lifted his right hand near her face and she saw it glowing with blue flame. “What are you doing?” she asked, breathlessly.

He smirked. “Just a little spell I developed, especially for you.” He put his mouth next to her ear and breathed, “I think it’s going to be my new favorite.”

Belle gasped as, suddenly and without warning, her knickers beneath her dress vanished. They just… weren’t there anymore. Automatically, she clenched her thighs together and looked at him with wide eyes. “What did you just do?”

“Transported your knickers into my jacket pocket,” he murmured, now nuzzling the length of her throat, his lips moving softly against the silk of her skin. “They would just get in my way, but I couldn’t have you upset over losing a pair.”

He knew her so well. She giggled, but it turned into a sigh as he found the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access without even realizing it. His hand drifted down, tracing along the hem of her dress, drawing circular patterns along her thighs, encouraging her to relax them, to let him touch her as he wished to.

His fingers brushed along her neatly trimmed curls and she melted against the cement column. He followed her body with his, trapping her, and she moaned softly, cherishing his weight at last. With his free hand, he gripped her jaw, his fingers splayed against her throat, and she reflexively opened her mouth, letting him plunge his tongue within, seeking out every dark, secret place that brought her pleasure. The middle finger of his other hand slipped through her folds then, gliding along her clit, and her knees nearly buckled as she uttered a muffled cry. She went to put her arms around his neck and the chains clanked, restraining her.

She pulled back enough to breathlessly say, “Rumpel, let me out of these, I want to touch you, too.”

His deep espresso colored eyes flashed amber for a moment and she briefly caught a glimpse of the imp she’d first fallen in love with. “Why would I do that, when I have you exactly where I want you?” His finger delved inside of her once before he removed his hand completely. She whimpered as he brought it to his mouth, sucking her wetness from the center finger, his eyes never leaving hers. “I believe I said something about ‘devouring,’ did I not?”

He went down on his good knee, shoving her short skirt up, and dragging one of her legs over his shoulder. The length of the chains just barely allowed her to clutch at his head as he took a long, slow lick. She let her own fall back against the concrete and her eyes flutter shut. She bit her lip, but couldn’t fully contain her gasps and whimpers as he spread her wide with his fingers and tormented her with his mouth. She’d found early in their relationship that his silver tongue wasn’t just good for weaving words with rapier wit… he was extremely talented in _other_ ways as well. And she was the lucky girl who reaped the benefits.

She nearly sobbed as he slid his first two fingers inside of her, curling them to reach the spot that would send her flying.

“Do you know, I think you’re enjoying this even more than usual,” he taunted her and she looked down to see his grin, his mouth gleaming in the light. He pumped his hand harder. “Aren’t you?” he prompted, a slightly harder edge to his voice.

“Yes! Yes,” she gasped, gulping for air. There didn’t seem to be enough oxygen, the room seemed so close, so small. With him leaning away to look at her, she couldn’t reach him anymore and her hands strained against the chains. “Please, Rumpel, please!”

“Please, _what_ , dearie?” he asked, and she groaned. He was going to make her say it, to spell it out, just like one of his deals. Both parties understand… neither one can back out.

“Please… I need you!”

“Just like this? With you chained to the wall?”

“Yes! Please! Now!” She hovered on the brink, needing that last little push that would send her over. “Take me now… chained like this… hard… fast…  and I can’t get away… Don’t be gentle…” She pulled at the chains as she held his gaze, her pupils so wide, only a sliver of cerulean blue showed around the black. “I want… my _beast.”_

He was on his feet in an instant, crushing her lips with his, and she tasted the sweet tang of her own juices on his tongue. He swallowed her cries as he flicked his thumb over her clit in tight circles, sending her over the precipice. He bit her lower lip, dragging her mouth open wide before driving his tongue back in, claiming all of her, not allowing one single place to be unsearched, caressed.

She was still coming down from the high he’d given her when she felt his hand be replaced with his hard length, rubbing it along her slit, coating himself in her wetness, deliberately nudging her twitching clit. He’d somehow unfastened his trousers and gotten his boxers out of the way while he’d distracted her with his consuming kiss. She didn’t really care how he’d done it, perhaps a little more of his knicker-vanishing magic, all she cared about was needing him inside her.

Grabbing her thigh, he hitched one of her legs over his hip, making her lean more fully against the wall for support, putting her entirely at his mercy as she teetered on the ball of one foot. He surged forward in one sure motion, seating himself to the hilt within her and her head tilted back on a loud cry, feeling as she always did the moment they were joined. That incomparable feeling of completion; of recognizing the other half of her soul.

The library rang with the sound of flesh slapping flesh as he pounded into her, the lovingly shortened version of his name falling from her lips on long moans. “You’re so beautiful, Belle,” he said, his voice brief and halting from his fast movements. “Look at me. Let me see you.”

She opened her eyes, letting his heavy-lidded coal black gaze burn into her. A feral smile wreathed his lips. “Yes,” he fairly purred. “That’s what I like to see. My beautiful Belle… gasping for breath… so desperate to be fucked by her monster.”

She groaned, her inner muscles clenching as a fresh wave of her wetness bathed his cock. He knew how much it turned her on to hear him use filthy words, the way he wrapped his tongue around them was practically pornographic.

He tightened his grip on her, his deceptive strength that he hid from everyone behind a cane fiercely leashed, as he would never truly harm her. “Say it, my love. Tell me.”

Straining against her bonds, she stretched one hand out, just barely managing to reach the hand holding her leg. She caressed his long, calloused, spinners fingers, an electric-like pulse that had nothing to do with magic jumping along her skin.

“I love you,” she gasped, her eyes never leaving his. “And I’m yours, Rumpel. Only yours. Forever.”

With a clank, the shackles fell from her wrists. Her hands immediately dived into his long soft hair, dragging him to her for another kiss. This time she was the one who nibbled at his lip, sucking it into her mouth hungrily. Her movements finally not quite so restricted, she sinuously moved with him, and they were running, chasing that moment of pure sensation, together.

“Are you going to come for me, my beauty?” he said, all in one quick rush of breath.

“Yes, Rumpel, _gods_ , yes!” she cried, gasping as her stomach clenched, knowing she was close but wanting him to fall with her. “Only for you! Please!”

“Yes!”

A high pitched wail escaped her like a soul leaving it’s earthly coil, her body going rigid as she exploded with ecstasy, clutching him tightly as though she feared falling… or soaring away. His teeth clenched on a growl as he pulsed deep within her, making her gasp with each hot spurt of his come.

He didn’t move right away. He pressed her against the wall, still joined, as they struggled to catch their breath. He eased her leg back to the ground, a rumbling groan leaving him as she tightened around him with both of her legs together. This was the moment they both hated and loved, because neither one of them liked the feeling of being bereft without the other, but it allowed them to immediately look forward to the next time.

“Shackles,” she murmured from against his chest. “Who knew?”

He chuckled, reluctantly sliding out of her and treasuring her small whimper of disappointment. “I think I might still have some stashed away somewhere…” he said, tenderly tucking a lock of damp hair behind her ear. “From the old dungeon in the Dark Castle.”

“You mean my old room?” she said, cheekily, before biting her lip as she felt their combined fluids trickle down her leg. She pressed her thighs together, suppressing another moan. “Maybe we could give them a try at home, sometime.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Miss French.”

“I’ve no doubt you will, Mr. Gold.”

As he refastened his trousers, she leaned back, a tad unsteady without him holding her up, and ran her hands down her front to smooth her dress. She sucked in a breath of dismay as she found a small tear in the seam down near the hemline. She didn’t know when it had happened, but she pursed her lips at Rumpelstiltskin, knowing it was his fault. “You ripped my dress!”

“Oh… Ah…” He tried not to appear flustered, but knew she could always see right through him. “I saved your knickers,” he said, almost petulantly. “Shouldn’t that count for something?”

She gave a short sigh of exasperation. “I have a drawer _full_ of knickers, Rumple, but I only have _one_ of this dress!”

He frowned at the little tear, but his features smoothed into their customary confidence a moment later. “I can fix it for you, of course. Instantly,” he said, stepping closer to her again with heat in his gaze. “But you know that all magic comes at a price.”

Her mild annoyance melted into a coy smile. Oh yes, she knew all his games. “I believe I am aware of that fact.” She angled her hip towards him, gesturing at the rip.

Slowly, far more sensuously that it should be, he ran his finger along her thigh, touching the seam, the blue flames closing the tear in the fabric as if it had never been. Reaching past her, he picked up his cane from where it still leaned against the wall, then took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

“Let’s go home,” he said, smugly. “And I shall extract your payment.”


End file.
